twoja_twarz_brzmi_znajomofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Charlie Chaplin
|Wykonywany utwór = „A Nonsesne Song” |Edycja = Dziewiąta }} Charlie Chaplin, właśc. Charles Spencer Chaplin, KBE (ur. 16 kwietnia 1889 w Londynie, zm. 25 grudnia 1977 w Vevey) – brytyjski aktor i reżyser okresu kina niemego, później także filmów udźwiękowionych; producent, scenarzysta i kompozytor muzyki filmowej. Ikona kultury popularnej. Jeden z najwybitniejszych i najlepiej rozpoznawalnych aktorów i reżyserów w historii światowego kina. American Film Institute umieścił go na 10. miejscu w rankingu „Największych aktorów wszech czasów” (The 50 Greatest American Screen Legends). Życiorys Urodził się w Walworth w Londynie, w Anglii. Jego ojcem był Charles Chaplin, a matką Hannah Harriette Hill (w ćwierci romskiego pochodzenia). Oboje byli aktorami. Nadano mu imiona Charles Spencer Chaplin. Rodzice rozwiedli się niedługo po narodzinach Charliego, który odtąd pozostawał pod opieką matki. Żyli w bardzo trudnych warunkach, przeprowadzając się do coraz mniejszych pokoi. W 1896 roku matce Charliego Chaplina nie udało się znaleźć pracy i oboje trafili do przytułku. Następnie Charlie i jego starszy brat Sydney z powodu trudnej sytuacji materialnej zmuszeni zostali do podjęcia pracy w warsztacie samochodowym w Lambeth. Po paru tygodniach obaj przeniesieni zostali do Hanwell School for Orphans and Destitute Children (Szkoła Hanwell dla Sierot i Biednych Dzieci). Charlie i jego brat Sydney mieszkali przez pewien okres z żoną ojca i ich synkiem, jednak byli tam źle traktowani (często macocha nie wpuszczała ich na noc do domu) i wrócili do przytułku. Kiedy Sydney opuścił przytułek, podjął pracę trębacza na statku wycieczkowym. Po powrocie zajął się Charliem, który od dłuższego czasu radził sobie sam. Ojciec zmarł z powodu alkoholizmu, kiedy Charlie miał 12 lat, a matka przeszła załamanie nerwowe i wkrótce została umieszczona w szpitalu psychiatrycznym w Cane Hill obok Croydon. Zmarła w 1928 roku. Charlie pierwszy raz wystąpił na scenie mając lat 5, w musicalu w 1894 roku. Tego wieczoru występowała jego matka, a on czekał na nią za kurtyną. Kiedy schorowanej matce głos odmówił posłuszeństwa i została zmuszona do przerwania występu, dyrektor teatru wypchnął na scenę Charliego. Wtedy chłopiec zaczął naśladować matkę, która nauczyła go śpiewać i grać na scenie. Jako dziecko Chaplin często tygodniami pozostawał w łóżku z powodu poważnej choroby, a nocą jego matka siadywała przy nim i odgrywała sceny tego, co działo się za oknem. W roku 1900, w wieku 11 lat, Charlie z pomocą brata otrzymał rolę komicznego kota w pantomimie pt. Kopciuszek, w hipodromie w Londynie. W 1903 roku pojawił się w filmie pt. Jim, A Romance of Cockayne. Wkrótce potem dostał swoją pierwszą stałą pracę, grając chłopca sprzedającego gazety w filmie o Sherlocku Holmesie. Rolę tę odgrywał do roku 1906. Następnie wystąpił w programie pt. Court Circus, a w następnym roku zagrał klauna w filmie pt. Fun Factory. Według rejestrów imigracyjnych, przyjechał do Ameryki z trupą Karno 2 października 1912 roku. Tam Charlie Chaplin został zauważony przez producenta filmowego Macka Sennetta, który zatrudnił go do swojego studia Keystone Film Company. Mimo że początkowo Charlie Chaplin miał trudności w dostosowaniu się do stylu grania studia Keystone, wkrótce stał się tam sławny. Mack Sennett znany był ze swojej spontaniczności, a filmy produkowane w jego studio często nie posiadały scenariuszy. Tu pojawiła się szansa dla Charliego Chaplina, który obdarzony był umiejętnościami improwizacyjnymi. Jak głosi legenda, w jednym z filmów Macka Sennetta brakowało gagów. Zdesperowany producent kazał Charliemu ucharakteryzować się i zagrać bez przygotowania. Charlie Chaplin wpadł do garderoby i wybierając najgorsze ubrania jakie tam znalazł stworzył postać trampa, z którą wciąż jest najbardziej utożsamiany. Ta postać filmowa to osoba z manierami dżentelmena, noszący ciasny żakiecik, przyduże spodnie, rozchodzone buty, melonik, bambusową laseczkę i wąsik. W roku 1919 Charlie Chaplin założył studio United Artists wraz z Mary Pickford, Douglasem Fairbanksem i Davidem Warkiem Griffithem. Mimo że filmy udźwiękowione stały się głównym nurtem kinematografii wkrótce po ich wprowadzeniu w roku 1927, Charlie Chaplin nie zdecydował się na ten krok, aż do lat trzydziestych. Uważał, że film dźwiękowy zniszczy kinematografię i kiedy wszyscy kręcili filmy dźwiękowe, on nakręcił nieme Światła wielkiego miasta, które odniosły olbrzymi sukces. Charlie Chaplin stworzył choreografię i muzykę do filmu pt. Światła rampy z roku 1952, był śpiewakiem w tytułowej piosence do filmu pt. The Circus z roku 1928. Jedną z kilku piosenek napisanych przez niego jest Smile, którą śpiewali między innymi Nat King Cole oraz Michael Jackson, wielbiciel talentu Charliego Chaplina. Ze względu na lewicowe poglądy znalazł się na tzw. czarnej liście Hollywood. Został uhonorowany wieloma nagrodami, zwłaszcza pod koniec swojej kariery. W 1975 roku otrzymał odznaczenie, a zarazem brytyjski tytuł szlachecki – Order Imperium Brytyjskiego. Zmarł we śnie 25 grudnia 1977 roku w Vevey w Szwajcarii i został pochowany na miejscowym cmentarzu. 1 marca 1978 dwójka mechaników samochodowych: 24-letni Polak, Roman Wardas, oraz 38-letni Bułgar Ganczo Ganew ukradli ciało Charliego Chaplina, żądając za jego zwrot kwoty 600 tys. franków szwajcarskich. 17 maja 1978 roku odnaleziono ciało Charliego Chaplina, ukryte w polu kukurydzy nieopodal Noville. Pochowano je ponownie, tym razem nie w ziemi, ale w betonowym bloku o grubości 1,8 metra. Życie prywatne Był czterokrotnie żonaty: #Mildred Harris (23 października 1918 – 19 listopada 1920, rozwód), syn Norman (ur. 1919, zm. 3 dni po urodzeniu) #Lita Grey (26 listopada 1924 – sierpień 1927, rozwód), 2 synów: Charles Jr. i Sydney (zm. 3 marca 2009 w Kalifornii) #Paulette Goddard (1936 – 1942, rozwód) #Oona O’Neill, córka dramaturga Eugene O’Neilla (16 czerwca 1943 – do śmierci w 1977), 8 dzieci: aktorka Geraldine, Michael, Josephine, Jane, Eugene, Victoria (ur. 1951), Christopher i Annette-Emilie. Filmografia *Aby zarobić na życie (Making a living, 1914) *''Charlie jako markiz'' (Cruel, cruel love, 1914) *''Zabawny romans Charliego i Loloty'' (Tillie's Punctured Romance, 1914) *''Włóczęga'' (The Tramp, 1915) *''Charlie włóczęga'' (The Vagabond, 1916) *''Brzdąc'' (The Kid, 1920; premiera 1921) *''Gorączka złota'' (The Gold Rush, 1925) *''Cyrk'' (The Circus, 1928) *''Światła wielkiego miasta'' (City Lights, 1931) *''Dzisiejsze czasy'' (Modern Times, 1936) *''Charlie Chaplin Cavalcade'' (Charlie Chaplin Cavalcade, 1938) *''Dyktator'' (The Great Dictator, 1940) *''Pan Verdoux'' (Monsieur Verdoux, 1947) *''Światła rampy'' (Limelight, 1952) *''Król w Nowym Jorku'' (A King in New York, 1957) Nagrody *1954: Światowa Nagroda Pokoju *1972: Oscar Honorowy: za całokształt osiągnięć jako reżyser i aktor Dodatkowe informacje *Charlie wziął udział w konkursie na swojego sobowtóra w San Francisco i przegrał, nie doszedł nawet do finału. *Postać Charliego Chaplina pojawiła się w filmie animowanym Mickey’s Polo Team, W którym drużyna Myszki Miki rozgrywa mecz polo z drużyną złożoną z przedwojennych aktorów. Oryginalne wykonanie Edycja dziewiąta thumb|center|360 px Zobacz też *Izabella Miko Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Zmarli wokaliści Kategoria:Wokaliści dziewiątej edycji